1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information encoding and decoding systems, and more particularly to a flat flexible cable in which an array of conductive elements are arranged. The elements emit heat, and are provided with shapes, dimensions, and spacings which together effectively represent a bar code marking. The cables with the included elements are designed to be carried within clothing, such as an armband, or otherwise attached to objects which require monitoring, and are employed with a detecting and decoding security system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known in the prior art to encode information pertaining to particular products in bar code markings, and to apply such bar code markings to such products. This encoded information can be "read" by suitable equipment, such as optical scanners, and then decoded.
Typically, bar code markings applied directly on the product, or indirectly applied to the product by affixing a label or tag bearing the bar code markings.
It is further well known to apply bar code markings to products for security purposes, as for example to prevent unauthorized removal of products from desired areas of storage or access.
Against this background of known technology, it would be desirable to use bar code representations as indicia for controlling access to secured areas, where the indicia are able to be carried on the objects to be granted or denied access.